


Reddie for IT

by ashnakahara



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its not good, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, added characters, dramatic af, i wrote this in 2018, richies a softie, richies parents are bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnakahara/pseuds/ashnakahara
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the fight with Pennywise. Richie has a bad dream and realizes he needs to tell Eddie how he feels soon. Mostly fluff
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, BeverlyMarsh/BenHanscom, RichieTozier/EddieKaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Nightmare

Eddie: hey guys!

Losers: HEY EDS!

Richie: hey Eddie spaghetti 

Eddie: *rolls eyes*

Richie: hey uh how’s Mrs. K?

Bev: oh shut up Richie

Bill: wanna g-go t-t-to the q-quarry?

Losers: sure

Bev: guys we have to wait for Ben

Stan: wait guys what if he’s with Bowers?

Bev: the we have to save him!

Ben: I’m here! I’m here!

Richie: guys I found him

Stan: shut up

Ben: sorry I was doing chores 

Bev: whew you scared us

Eddie: are we going or not?

Bill: y-yea let’s g-g-go  
While at the quarry  
*bev and Ben jump in*  
*stanley and bill jump in*  
Eddie: am I going or are you?

Richie: me 

Eddie: oh

Richie: *gets ready to jump*

Eddie: wait Richie?!

Richie: yea Ed’s?

Eddie: can we jump together?

Richie: sure  
*richie grabs eddies hand*  
Richie: just don’t fall on me got it?

Eddie: I’ll try  
*richie and Eddie jump in*  
Ben: you guys took forever

Bev: yea you guys makin out or something up there?

Richie: ew no! Eddie didn’t want to jump in alone

Eddie: shut up that freakin disgusting   
*after the quarry*  
Eddie: I better go home, my mom’ll kill me

Loser: bye Eddie  
*at the Kaspbrak residence*  
Sonia: hey Eddie bear 

Eddie: hi mommy

Sonia: what were you doing all day?

Eddie: I was out with my friends 

Sonia: were you being safe?

Eddie: *thinks about jumping into the quarry* yes mommy   
*at the Tozier residence*  
*richie try’s sneaking in*

Maggie: Richard.

Richie: *thinks* sh*t

Maggie: where were you?

Richie: with friends

Maggie: you’re late

Richie: am I?

Maggie: I said 5pm, it’s 5:30

Richie: mom please I’m sorry...

Maggie: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE!

Richie: mom we just weren’t close enough..

Maggie: YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOURE LATE!!

Richie: mom....

Maggie: *hits him*

Richie: *cries* mom!  
*later*  
Richie: *having nightmare*  
Richies Nightmare  
*richie looks around where he’s at*

Richie: Hello?  
*rustling noises*  
Richie: who is it!? 

Richie: SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!  
*richie see’s a missing kid poster*

Richie: w-what..no Eddie.. *tears form in his eyes* 

eerie voice: you couldn’t save him

Richie* *cries softly* no no leave me alone!

Voice: you weren’t there...

Richie: stop it!! Go away!!

Voice: you knew you could never protect him

Richie: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *falls to his knees crying*

Eddie: rich..help

Richie: e-Eddie?

Eddie: I’m over here...help me

Richie: *stands up and wipes his tears*

Richie: Eddie are you ok??

Eddie: *walks over to him*

Richie: Eddie! Oh thank god *goes to hug him*

Eddie: rich...?

Richie: yea Ed’s?

Eddie: why?

Richie: why what?

Eddie: why didn’t you save me?

Richie: w-what are you talking about..?

Eddie: you let IT take me

Richie: what no I would never do that!

Eddie: WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE ME?!!

Richie: I- you’re right here!

Eddie: that’s what you see..

Richie: what?  
*eddie gets dragged away*  
Eddie: RICHIEEEE

Richie: NO!   
*eddies cries stop*  
Richie: e-eddie?  
*pennywise jumps out*  
Pennywise: Beep-Beep Richie

Richie: *gasps and screams* no you’re not real..we killed you!

Pennywise: did you? *laughing*  
Richies nightmare ends


	2. Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After richies nightmare he wakes up and sneaks into Eddies room to tell him out he feels but Eddie speaks first

*richies wakes up gasping*

Richie: Eddie. I have to check on Eddie!

Richie: *looks at alarm clock* 3:14am

Richie: shit...  
*richies goes to eddies house and knocks on his window

Eddie: *wakes up and see Richie* richie!

Richie: shhhh 

Eddie: *opens window* what the fuck are you doing?!

Richie: *climbs in* i needed to see you..

Eddie: at 3:30 on the morning?!

Richie: I had a bad dream...

Eddie: w-what?? Ok so why does that mean you need me?  
*richie tells Eddie about his dream*

Eddie: oh...

Richie: *hugs Eddie tight* 

Eddie: are you ok?

Richie: yea

Eddie: hey rich?

Richie: yes?

Eddie: I need to tell you something important 

Richie: ok

Eddie: i know that the losers know that I’m gay...

Richie: ...ok?

Eddie: I like you..

Richie: ...

Eddie: i know it’s weird and we’re like the closest of friends but I really like you I’m sorry I should have told you sooner I’m just really scared you won’t like me back so I waited 

Richie: I-

Eddie: I’m sorry richie...

Richie: *kisses eddie*

Eddie: *pulls back* richie what??

Richie: I like you too Ed’s 

Eddie: wait seriously..?

Richie: uh huh

Eddie: oh *blushes*

Richie: *holds eddies hand*

Eddie: *leans in*

Richie: *kisses him again*

Eddie: *kisses back*

Richie: *breaks kiss* I should probably go

Eddie: yea probably 

Richie: but I’ll see ya tomorrow Eddie Spaghetti 

Eddie: *giggles and rolls eyes* whatever Richie  
*richies leaves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter. Hate/Mean comments will be deleted thx byeee


	3. Sleepover at Stans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Eddie invites Richie to Stanley’s house for a sleepover and they watch a scary movie

*Next Morning*  
Eddie: *knocks on Richies door*

Wentworth: *answers* hello? 

Eddie; hey mr Tozier my names Eddie

Wentworth: hello how may I help you?

Eddie: I uh I was looking of Richie is he here?

Wentworth: *turns and calls for Richie* RICHARD!

Richie: yes dad? *walks downstairs*

Wentworth: someone named Eddie is here for you

Richie: oh thanks *goes to door* hey Ed’s

Eddie: hey

Richie: what’s happing?

Eddie: Stanley invited all the Losers to a sleepover at his place can you come?

Richie: *shouts to his dad* DAD CAN I STAY THE NIGHT AT STANLEYS HOUSE?!

Wentworth: I DONT CARE!

Richie: yea I can go.

Eddie: ok so I’ll wait out here for you to pack..

Richie: *grabs his hand* or you could help me  
*they walk upstairs*

Eddie: your rooms surprisingly cleaner then I thought 

Richie: *laughs*

Eddie: *smiles and kisses Richie quickly*

Richie: aw thank you   
*richie finishes packing and they go to Stanley’s house*

Stan: hey guys

Reddie: hey

The losers: hey guys

Reddie: hello   
*later in the evening*  
Stanley: you guys wanna watch a movie?

Richie: *gets off the couch* only if it’s scary

Stanley: ok *grabs movie* here how bout The Shining?

The losers: ok!  
*the losers gather up in Stanley’s room and play the movie.Bev is sitting on the window sill, Ben is sitting on a chair, Stan and bill are sitting on the floor, and Richie and Eddie are sitting on Stans bed. They get half way through the movie and Eddie starts to lose breath*

Eddie: *gasping and searching for his aspirator*

Richie: *looks over at him* Ed’s you ok

Eddie: *breathlessly* inhaler

Richie: oh it should be right here *goes to grab it but it isn’t there* 

Richie: *searches frantically*

Bev: *scoffs* what are you doing

Richie: Eddies inhaler is missing!

Bev: fuck!  
*the losers look for the aspirator*  
Eddie: *gasping*

Richie: FOUND IT! *puts the inhaler in eddies mouth and pushes the trigger twice*

Eddie: *gasps and breathes deeply* 

Richie; are you ok??

Eddie: yes thank you  
*a little while later in the movie Eddie starts to cry, not because the movie is scary but because there’s a clown in it. It reminded him of what happened in the summer so he got up and went into a different room*

Richie* Eddie? *gets up and follows him*

Richie: Eddie what are you doing?

Eddie: I can’t watch that movie because there’s a fucking clown 

Richie: oh it’s ok *kisses him*

*stanley walks in*

Stan: you guy ok- *sees them kissing*

Eddie: *pushed Richie back* STAN!

Stan: oh...my..god....

Richie: Stan please don’t tell anyone 

*bill walks in also*

Bill: w-what’s going o-n..?

Stan: Richie and Eddie are dating...

Eddie: STAN!!!

Stan: sorry...sorry I spaced 

Richie: yea well don’t!

Stan: sorry jesus 

Bill: you guys a-are?

Eddie: *nods his head slowly*

Richie: ...yea....

Eddie: None of the others can know!

Richie: yea, got it? *looks directly at Stan*

Stan: yea yea I got it promise 

Stan: why’d you guys come in here anyway?

Richie: Eddie got scared 

Eddie: I don’t wanna watch the movie, I’m tired 

Stan; so you guys are sleeping in here?

Richie; yea

Stan: ok night guys

Eddie: good night Stan

Richie: night Stan the Man  
*Bill and Stanley leave*  
Bill: do y-you know h-how l-l-long they’ve been t-together?

Stan: no  
*they enter stans room*  
Bev: there you guys are!

Mike: where are Richie and Eddie?

Bill: t-they got tired 

Stan: they’re sleeping in a different room 

Bev: ok then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @c1aire_h for leaving kudos!


	4. “I think I’m in love with you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Richie and Eddie fall asleep they cuddle and do cute gay shit then Eddie has some trouble breathing and Eddie says “I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama chapter. LOTS of drama

*with Reddie*

Richie: you ok still?

Eddie: yes

Richie: ok *gets under covers and lays down*

Eddie: *does the same* hey rich?

Richie: yea?

Eddie: can I ask you something?

Richie: sure

Eddie: do you think we’ll always be this close?

Richie: *sits up* what do you mean?

Eddie: close like this?

Richie: well yea I mean losers stick close

Eddie: no...I meant US not the losers

Richie: oh... yea definitely 

Eddie: *sits up and turns to richie* really?

Richie: yes. I’m positive 

Eddie: oh *smiles and looks down*

Richie: *places his hand on eddies*

Eddie: *looks up* 

Richie: *places his other hand on eddies cheek*

Eddie: *grabs his wrist softly*

Richie: *slowly leans in*

Eddie: *leans in also*

Richie: *kisses Eddie slowly*

Eddie: *kisses him back*

Richie: *runs his fingers through eddies hair*

Eddie: *cups Richies face in his hands*

Eddie: *falls back, holding himself up with his elbows*

Richie: *kisses him (a little) harder*

Eddie: hm *in between kissing* rich?

Richie: *pulls back* yea?

Eddie: I uh-

Richie: Eddie?

Eddie: I need my inhaler

Richie: oh..here *hands him the aspirator*

Eddie: *lays back down*

Richie: *lays down with him*

Eddie: *cuddles between Richies arms*

Richie: *kisses his forehead* night Ed’s

Eddie: *smiles and closes his eyes* good night   
*2:15am*  
*Richie wakes up to Eddie’s labored breathing*

Richie: Eddie! *tries shaking Eddie awake*

Richie: EDDIE!! EDDIE YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!

Eddie: *labored breath* r-rich....?

Richie: where’d you put your inhaler??

Eddie: *shakily points to his bedside table*

Richie: *grabs it and puts it in eddies mouth and pushes the trigger*

Eddie: *gasps* 

Richie: *sighs* Jesus Ed’s 

Eddie: sorry 

Richie: *lays down facing eddie*

Eddie: *does the same*

Richie: ok..that’s enough heart attacks for the night Ed’s 

Eddie: actually there’s something else....

Richie: *face falls* ..what?

Eddie: I- I think I’m in love with you Richie..

Richie: *face immediately lights up* 

Richie: I think I’m in love with you too 

Eddie: really? *smiles blushingly*

Richie: really. *kisses him*

Eddie: *kisses back*

Richie: *pulls back* you good?

Eddie: yes

Richie: ok *cuddles Eddie in his arms again*

Eddie: *rests his head against Richies chest* good night ❤️

Richie: night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like drama okay...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up and have breakfast. Trigger Warning I guess? Homophobic content💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama and I also was super sad writing this chapter.

NEXT MORNING  
*Eddie and Richie are waken up by the sound of someone knocking on their door*

Stan: you guys up? I made breakfast 

Eddie: yea we’re up *speaks sleepily*

Richie: *yawns*  
*they go to the living room*

Bev: Ed’s?

Eddie: yea?

Bev: is that Richies “Freeses” shirt?

Eddie: *looks at his short* uhhhh

Richie: yea so *he walks in with two bagels*

Bev: huh....

Richie: *hands a bagel to eddie* 

Mike: how’d everybody sleep?

Stan: I slept fine

Ben: me too

Bev: I slept ok

Richie: we slept ok

Eddie: *nods*  
*Bill doesn’t answer*

Stan: Bill?

Bill: I d-dreamt about G-G-Georgie

Bev: oh...

Stan: you ok?

Bill: y-yea  
*Stanleys Dad walks in*

Daniel: uh hello kids....

Stan: hey dad. Sorry I forgot to mention I had friends over

Daniel: ok...*walks upstairs*

Richie: I’m gonna throw this away *holds up his paper plate*

Eddie: I’ll come too  
*Richie and Eddie walk into the kitchen*

Richie: *tosses his plate like a basketball and gets it in the trash can*

Richie: ohhhh!

Eddie: *imitates crowd cheering*

Richie: *bowing* oh thank you, yes thank you 

Eddie: 3 points for Richie Trashmouth Tozier!

Richie: *spins around and looks at eddie* Only 3?! Did you see how far I shot that from??

Eddie: *giggles and throws his plate away*

Richie: *grabs eddies hand and spins him around*

Eddie: *laughing*

Richie: *dips*

Eddie: *yelps*

Richie: *kisses him*

Eddie: *kisses back*  
*it was probably the sloppyest kiss but they didn’t care, they loved it, they loved every second they spent together*

Daniel: WHAT IS THIS?!!  
*Richie and Eddie pull away quickly*

Daniel: I DO NOT ALOW THIS IN MY HOUSE!

Eddie: *flinches when he shouts*

Richie: *holds Eddie tightly*

Daniel: I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF HERE NOW!!!  
*Richie and Eddie both flinch as he yells*

Richie: *tightens his grip on eddie*

Stan: Dad stop!

Daniel: stay out of this Stanley

Stan: No! *grabs his dads arm*

Daniel: *turns and faces stanley* What are you doing?!

Stan: stoping you!

Daniel: what!

Stan: they’re my friends! You can’t talk to them like that...a-and...AND IM GAY TOO!!

Daniel: *stops in shock* 

Stan: *grabs Eddie and Richie and brings them to the door*

Daniel: ALL OF YOU OUT NOW!! *looks at Stanley* you’ve disappointed me son *slams door*

*The Losers rode their bikes in complete silence all the way to the quarry. When they arrive they are all still silent*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you @tweettheweek for leaving kudos🥰❤️


	6. Stanbrough chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley ran off without the losers and bill went to find him. Soft boy Richie in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making to Richie to much of a softie I think

Richie: Stan?

Stan: *doesn’t respond*

Bev: he’s gone

Bill: *gets on Sliver(his bike)* I’ll l-look for h-him *rides off*

*Bill finds Stanley a little while later*

Bill: S-Stan!

Stan: Bill? *wipes the tears he cried*

Bill: wh-where’d you g-go?

Stan: sorry..

Bill: *sits with him and hugs him*

Stan: thanks

Bill: *see’s a drawing in Stanley’s notebook of a Goldfinch*

Bill: that’s b-beautiful 

Stan: oh thank you 

Bill: but here *grabs the pen and stans hand* the b-beak should be a l-little more like t-this *drawing*

Stan: you’re right that does look better

Bill: *notices something on Stanley’s arm*

Bill: *rolls stans sleeve up and see’s cut scars all over his left arm*

Bill: w-who did this to y-you!?

Stan: *looks down and breaks into tears* it was me

Bill: w-why??

Stan: I don’t know! I’m sorry bill...

Bill: do you n-need to talk a-about it?

Stan: *nods*

Stan: I just feel like no one needs me or cares about me anymore and I’m ashamed that I’m gay and I’m ashamed that I love you!

Bill: y-you are needed and w-we do care a-about you...and I l-love y-y-you too

Stan: *smiles softly and blushes*

Bill: *moves a curl of his hair out of his face*

Stan: are you serious?

Bill: this m-might answer your q-question *slightly kisses him*

Stan: *blushes hard*

Stan: *leans his head on Bills shoulder*

Bill: *leans his head on Stanley’s*  
*with the other Losers*

Bev: do you guys think he found Stan?

Richie: I hope so....*sits down*

Eddie: *sits next to him* you ok Richie?

Richie: *wipes his eyes* yea

Bev: *sits next to him also* you’re crying?

Richie: *looks at them with watery eyes* Stanley’s my best friends guys...

Richie: I dunno what I’d do without him...

Eddie: hey *rubs his back* Bill will find him

Richie: yea...

Bev: *gets up and offers a hand to richie*  
C’mon ya soppy sack a tears 

Richie: *grabs her hand* thanks

Bill: h-hey guys 

Stan: hi...

Richie: *runs up and hugs Stanley* THANK GOD!

Stan: hey rich *hugs him back*

Richie: *silently cries into his shoulder*

*the rest of the losers hug him too*

Eddie: I’d better go...see you guys

Bev: bye

Stan: *waves bye*

Ben and mike: bye Eddie

Bill: bye


	7. Angst chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just angst I threw together

*Kaspbrak Residence*

Eddie: hi mommy

Sonia: hello Eddie bear

Eddie: mommy?

Sonia: yes?

Eddie: there’s something you should know about me...

Sonia: *puts a hand on his cheek* tell me eddie

Eddie: I’m...im- I’m gay.....

Sonia: *face falls and removes hand* what?

Eddie: I’m gay

Sonia: *grabs his hand* when?

Eddie: ever since I met Richie 

Sonia: so that Tozier kid did this to you?

Eddie: what no. Mommy this was my decision 

Sonia: you’ll never see that boy again 

Eddie: what?

Sonia: you heard me *pulls him into his room* 

Eddie: Mommy no!

Sonia: *pushes him in his room* YOU UNDERSTAND!? YOULL NEVER SEE RICHIE TOZIER AGAIN!

Eddie: Mommy I love him!!

Sonia: what!

Eddie: I’m sorry mommy 

Sonia: don’t worry I’m going to fix this. I’m going to fix you and this mistake 

Eddie: *crying* I don’t need help!  
*eddie pushes pass his mother and runs to the clubhouse in the woods*

Sonia: EDDIE!

Richie: *see’s Eddie running* Eddie?  
*with Eddie in the woods*

Eddie: *sitting in the clubhouse, crying while hugging his knees*

Eddie: *repeating* I want richie, I want richie, I want richie   
*a few moments later*

Eddie: *still repeating*

Richie: well richie’s here

Eddie: *jumps up* RICHIE!

Richie: hey what’s going on?*sits down next to him*

Eddie: *cuddles and sobs into his shoulder*

Richie: Ed’s?

Eddie: it’s my mom

Richie: what’d she do?

Eddie: she said I need help and that I’m broken 

Richie: WHY?!?!

Eddie: I told her that I’m gay

Richie: oh my god Ed’s *holds him*

Eddie: *pushes him off*

Richie: Eddie?

Eddie: maybe she’s right maybe there is something wrong with me, maybe i am broken...a mother’s love is forever I should go back *goes to leave*

Richie: *grabs his hand and stands up* wait eddie!

Eddie: what??!

Richie: Ed’s there’s nothing wrong with you!

Eddie: but maybe 

Richie: No! No maybe there is nothing wrong with you! 

Eddie: but if there is?

Richie: STOP IT!

Eddie: *goes quiet*

Richie: *tears in his eyes* there-there is nothing wrong with you Eddie, you are in no way b-broken and your- your mom doesn’t love you I do!

Eddie: I-

Richie: but fine go back to your dumbass mother then I won’t stop you! *leaves*

Eddie: RICHIE WAIT!!  
*Tozier Residence*

Richie: *runs into the houses and runs upstairs to his room and slams the door*


	8. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey kinda cried writing this but finally updated!

*Tozier Residence*

Richie: *runs into the houses and runs upstairs to his room and slams the door*

Wentworth: Richard?!

Maggie: leave him be

Eddie: *knocks on his door*

Wentworth: *answers* yes?

Eddie: hi I’m Eddie Kaspbrak 

Wentworth: *calls upstairs* RICHIE! EDDIES HERE!!

Richie: *walks downstairs and slams front door* I’m not in the mood

Wentworth: oh...

Eddie: Rich....  
NEXT DAY

Eddie: *sees Richie* Hey Richie!

Richie: *keeps walking*

Eddie: *runs after him* Richie!!

Richie: *walks faster*

Eddie: *starts coughing* r-Richie!

Richie: *turns around and snaps* what?!!

Eddie: *catches breath* we-we need to talk..

Richie: I don’t want to. *starts walking off* goodbye Eddie

Eddie: wait please! I’m sorry!!

Richie: *stops* are you?

Eddie: *pulls out aspirator and inhales* yes

Richie: right *continues walking*

Eddie: FINE GO BACK TO YOUR ABUSIVE MOM!!! I DON’T CARE! WHEN YOU WIND UP IN THE HOSPITAL DONT EXPECT ME TO BE THERE!!

Richie: what....?

Eddie: you heard me! F*ck off!!

Richie: *holds in tears* fine....

Eddie: *realizes* no wait! RICHIE I DIDNT MEAN IT!!! f*ck  
WEEKS LATER  
*richies phone rings* 

Richie: hello?

*Richies voice shakes, its obvious he’s been crying. Any normal person could tell wether or not they knew the boy well. There’s a silence on the other end, a quite eerie lull of sounds, the pure void entering is ears and brain through the speakers. Then just as Richie is about to label it as a prank call and hang up he hears someone clear their throat. Richie waits patiently for the other person to speak. When there’s no sounds Richie tries again*

Richie: hello? This is the Tozier Residence May I ask who’s speaking?

*the person doesn’t answer per se, however Richie does get an answer to his question. Upon hearing the familiar sound he shakes his head and hangs the phone up back on the receiver, taking a step back as his lungs fold back in on themselves. He knew who it’s was, the sound was so distant and familiar that it’s impossible for it to be anybody else then the very bane of his existence. It was a simple sound one that Richie could never forget. The trigger of an aspirator.*  
[with eddie]

Eddie: *writes Richie a letter and sends it*  
[with Richie]

Wentworth: Richard you have a letter!

Richie: *takes it and reads it*

Dear Richie Tozier  
You. I made you cry. I Eddie Kaspbrak have caused tears to fall from the most gorgeous creation to ever fall from Michelangelo’s hands. For that i deserve the death penalty, I wish I could turn myself in and be put on death row with no court hearing. This is the most criminal of crimes, the most morally wrong, the most lawfully wrong, the most lawfully evil, the most repulsive of decisions. I made you cry. I heard a sniffle and I heard the tightness in your throat. I heard the sob that died down as you answered the phone and I heard you absolutely break as you greeted the call. I didn’t say anything. I was too paralyzed by the fact that I was there, with you, on the phone, listening to you cry. Nothing has ever made me hurt that bad before Richie not a single f*cking thing! My chest felt like it was going to collapse as soon as I heard you talk. I felt as if my lungs had been stolen from my body and I desperately needed something to replace them. I fumbled for my aspirator and as soon as I pressed the trigger to inhale, the line went dead. That’s why I think you knew it was me and it just f*cking hurts to know that I’m the reason you cried.   
-Eddie

Richie: Ed’s I’m sorry  
NEXT DAY


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry the update took so long I really wasn’t in the mood to write and almost thought of dropping the story but I didn’t and here’s a small little chapter to catch up

Richie: *knocks on eddies door*

Eddie: *answers* Richie?

Richie: hey *waves awkwardly*

Eddie: what are you doing here?

Richie: is your mom home?

Eddie: no

Richie: ok...

Eddie: what did you need?

Richie: *holds his hand and looks down* I’m so sorry...

Eddie: *holds his cheek*

Richie: *looks up with teary eyes* 

Eddie: don’t be sorry..I’m the one who needs to apologize I said bad things *wipes tear off his cheek*

Richie: *smiles slightly and closes his eyes*

Eddie: and I love you....

Richie: *looks up at him* I love you too 

Eddie: *kisses him*

Richie: *kisses back* 

Eddie: *hugs him*

Richie: *hugs back* 

Eddie: the losers club wasn’t the same without your sarcastic humor

Richie: thanks *smiles*


	10. 1990

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I wanted to do a time skip bc I’m fucking lazy. So yeah 💅

year 1990  
Richie: I have a surprise for you for our one year anniversary 

Eddie: that’s really sweet rich but I don’t need anything 

Richie: *places his hands over eddies eyes* ok just follow my lead 

Eddie: I’m trusting you don’t make me regret this

Richie: *walks*

Richie: alright you ready?

Eddie: as I’ll ever be

Richie: *removes his hands*

^insert a beautiful beach or smth idk*

Eddie: *gasps* oh my god Richie!

Eddie: it-it’s beautiful I’m speechless 

Richie: do you like it?

Eddie; yes! Richie I love it!!

Richie: good

Eddie: I love you so much ♥️♥️

Richie: I love you too Ed’s 

Eddie: you’re the most amazing boyfriend ever!

Richie: aww 🥰 

Eddie: *kisses his cheek*

Richie: c’mere!

Eddie: *follows him to a small hammock*

Richie: *kisses his hand* for you good sir

Eddie: aww for me?? Seriously!?

Richie: well we fought over the last one so this ones all for you

Eddie: babe! That’s so sweet of you to remember ♥️

Eddie: but I can’t except 

Richie: what? Why not?

Eddie: cuz I wanna lay with you 

Richie: oh uh I can lay in the hammock with you?

Eddie: yay!  
*richie lays in the hammock and Eddie lays next to him, resting his head on richies chest*

Richie: night my love

Eddie: good night 💤  
Morning  
Eddie: *wakes up in his own bed* what the hell?

Eddie: *looks around* Richie?

Richie: *wakes up on the floor* yea?

Eddie: what the hell happened?

Richie: I brought you home

Eddie: what when? Why?

Richie: temperature dropped to 10 degrees I didn’t want us to freeze to death

Eddie: 10 DEGREES!!

Richie: yea

Eddie: holy shit

Richie: I’m needed at home but I promise I will stop again and see you ♥️

Eddie: I love you *kisses him*

Richie: hmm *breaks kiss* I love you too


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I skipped a bunch of stuff and deleted stuff. So to sum it up Henry hurt richie and is now in prison bc....I was 12 when I wrote this and dramatic af...so have this. They’re celebrating. IDK.....

Antonio’s Pizza  
Eddie: *pulls out his video camera 📹*

Bill: w-what’s that f-for?

Eddie: memories. *presses record*

Eddie: so we’re at Antonio’s Pizzeria and we have the young and beautiful badass Beverly Marsh

Bev: *takes cigarette out of her mouth* sup

Eddie: and Stanley Uris

Stan: *smiles widely* 

Eddie: Ben Hanscom

Ben: Hi!

Eddie: Mike Hanlon 

Mike: what up!

Eddie: Billy Denbrough

Bill: h-hi *waves to camera*

Eddie: and then we got this asshole over here

Richie: *flips him off* 

Eddie: and me Eddie Kaspbrak   
The losers had the best night that night. They had won the trial and Henry Bowers was in jail, Eddie recorded every moment from when they arrived to when they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. It’s super short. I am copy/pasting this story bc for some reason I thought it was a good idea to share this story with people-


	12. ?

So uh. I really don’t like this story and am thinking about deleting it bc it makes me feel super embarrassed bc of how over dramatic it is. Should I continue to post? Or just delete the story?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people like this chapter and my book. It’s my first one! Hate/mean comments will be deleted


End file.
